A valentine day you wish to forget
by couple.freak
Summary: It wasn't supposed to end up like this....A sad valentines' day fic. SasuHina


**A/N: Well...I wanted to write something for this day, and here it is... I want to thank **_**LianFex,**_** my friend Meg****and my friend Valeria for all their help! I really appreciate it guys ****-**  
The sky was crying.

The sky was crying for the death of a certain timid girl that gave her life  
for her  
friends.

Its usual blue was now a dark and gloomy gray as drops of water fell over the  
people with black umbrellas.

The usual laughter and joy that flooded the village was gone, only to be  
replaced by tears. People cried as they whispered their good bye to the  
kind-hearted angel.

-

The bright blue eyes of the most hyperactive ninja, were filled with tears  
not meant to be seen, his usual smile faded into a frown.

It wasn't supposed to end up like this.

He promised her that he would never let her down and yet, he failed.

-

Breath taking green eyes flooded with sadness tears ran down her cheeks. She  
knew there was a high possibility of any of the ninjas in the mission to end  
up dead, sometimes she even pictured herself laying motionless in the  
grass.

But never did she imagined her gentle friend in the cold floor, pale,  
colorless...lifeless...

As her mind played the events of the past day in her mind, her shoulder  
trembled with bottled emotions.

-

It seemed that the whole village was there, every person holding a white  
rose. The memory of the girl that looked to be in a deep  
slumber but that would never wake up again remained in them.

Her coffin was surrounded with flowers. Slowly people walked by, placing  
their flower to show her that there were going to miss her.

-

A man with silver hair walked up to the coffin, as he placed down the  
flower,  
he smiled softly at the form of the girl. To say that he was proud it would  
be  
an understatement.

"So...you never gave up, ne?" he whispered as a single tear rolled down his  
face, just to be absorbed by his mask

"What you did was really stupid...but I'm proud of you" he said.

He had always thought of the small girl as his daughter, and it hurt to know  
that he never got the chance to tell her how much she improved.

When he left a blond girl walked next, tears pouring out of her striking  
blue  
eyes

"Sorry I wasn't able to help you..." She whispered.

"I…I am…I-" Her body wrecked into sobs. She covered her lips with her  
hands, trying to muffle the sounds she was making.

She placed her flower down, trying to compose herself. She tried smiled  
softly at the pale girl but when she saw her face she sobbed again

"I'm sorry! I promised not to cry...but…it's so hard…" She sobbed as  
she walked away quickly.

-

The last one to walk up to the coffin, was a pale boy with brown hair, his  
eyes showing emotions that no one but the girl laying peacefully in front of  
him ever saw.

His eyes displayed anger, sadness and some other emotions that  
couldn't be described. When he placed down the flower he looked at his  
beloved  
cousin, her eyes closed, never meant to be open again. Her face gave an aura  
of peace, as if she was sleeping

"I'm sorry, I failed to protect you...I should've been there, I'm sorry…"  
He said as his voice broke, because of all the emotions inside him. He touched  
her face gently, almost as if he was afraid she would break or disappear if he  
wasn't gentle, hoping with all  
his heart that she opened her eyes and that she would smile that shy and  
hear  
warming smile of hers.  
...but it was impossible and he knew it.

-

When everyone was gone, a black haired boy walked slowly toward the coffin.  
He sighed deeply as he prepared himself to see her. When he reached her side  
he felt his heart breaking, falling in little pieces. He caressed her cheek  
lovingly as he whispered soft words to her, a soft smile crossed his face,  
but  
it wasn't a happy one, but one full of bitterness.

"No one would ever believed that we were great together…" he said as he  
played with the flower in his hands.

"I'm sorry I could never be what you deserved."

The wind blew softly, ruffling his hair. He sighed once again as he  
remembered how she would bury her head in his chest whenever she was sad, how  
she would hug him tightly as if she was afraid that he would disappear if she  
ever let go of him.

He placed the flower gently in her hands. When he was about to leave he  
turned around tears forming in his eyes. He tried to push them back, but he  
couldn't, the tears mixed with rain drops fell down his cheeks.

It was the second time in his life he ever cried.

"Happy valentines' day." he whispered as he walked away, a tear running down his face.

-

The next day a new name was added to the stone of the ninjas K.I.A. The name  
of the only ninja in all Konoha that would cry when the enemy was killed,  
the  
name of an angel sent from heaven to save every soul that she touched…

…the name of Hyuga Hinata.  
-**I still can't beleive I killed her...**  
**Please Read and Review ****Ja ne!****-Hikari Hina**


End file.
